moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ava Morgan
Humble Beginnings Ava Morgan was born on February 22, 605 K.C at the North Gate Outpost in Dun Morogh to Josphnee Morgan. The labor was long and hard on the weary traveller. After thirty-six hours of struggle, a healthy 9 pound 6 ounce baby girl was brought into the world, unto which the mother whispered the name: Ava. The few dwarven women around marveled at the sure size of this child, and quickly set task to keeping Ava warm and well feed. One dwarven lass named Resse Stouthammer stayed with frail Josphnee, trying in vain to restore the weakened mother. Sadly two hours after Ava's birth her mother's soul went to the Light. What promises were spoken between Reese and Josphnee in the last hours will never be known, one thing however was made clear the childless Reese would raise Ava as her very own. It may be odd to some to hear of a human child being raised by dwarves, as a dwarf instead of taking her to Stormwind or another human settlement. Flint and Reese however would have it no other way, their love and bond to the red headed child was strong and lasting. Ava was never without, and enjoyed her childhood at the North Gate Outpost. Upon her sixteenth birthday, Flint and Reese thought it best if she had more contact with her own race. They all traveled to Stormwind City where Flint's cousin Therum Deepforge lives. Ava settled in with Therum and his family while Flint and Resse returned to Dun Morogh. So far she has enjoyed Stormwind and meeting new people - she does return home for her turn at guard duty, every fall and stays until the spring thaw. At Home in Dun Morogh Always something to do, and someplace to do it at. Ava and her two sidekicks, twins Bram and Varn Bronzeshield found more than their share of mischief. They gailently fought the vicious wilds that Dun Morogh had to offer, (hey gnomes can bite really hard!) As the years passed by, Ava shot up like a wild sappling until she found herself sticking out from the ocean of dwarves. This though did not seem to bother her in the least, she was after all a dwarf through and through...she just could keep her treasures out of the reach of Bram or Varn... most of the time. Around the age of fourteen, Ava with the aid of Bram and Varn caught a wild fillie who she named Chise. Reaching her full height of five foot eleven inches, she could not ride the rams with much comfort. Chise was the answer, and with just as much free-spirit as young Ava had. Soon after this feat and being of adult age, Ava took her Gwyarbrawden oath and offically joined the North Gate Guards. '' ( Gwyarbrawden is a ritual among dwarven warriors, a way of connecting their blood. It was also a kind of justice. Those who swore Gwyarbrawden to another would avenge that person's death no matter the difficulty.) '' Tendencies and Accent Being raised by dwarves, and only knowing dwarves she has their dwarven accent. The tone of her voice is a low soprano, but still very feminine sounding. She does giggle rather than laugh, and time to time a snort. She likes a good jest, and is rather forward in her manners...than again what Dwarf isn't? (She is rped with an accent, and slang.. should you need help understanding what the bloody ale she is saying, below goes over the common slang used. It is also common Scottish slang, should you be needing that wee bit of information as well. Cherrio) aboot ''- about bahooky - bum/ass bairn''' ''- baby '''''bide - live/stay biddy - 'girl/woman '''bonnie'' - beautiful breeks - trousers braw - good/enjoyable/tasty coo - cow '' crabbit'' - cranky dae - do dinae - did not/didnt drookit - very wet '' dug'' - dog frae/fae ''- from ''dunt - bang/knock greet - cry hame - home '' hawd'' - hold huvnae - have not 'mair'' - more ''' ''naw ''- '''no oot - out ' '''riddy - redfaced skoosh - drink skelp - hit/spank/slap stookie - cast '' whit ''- what? wilnae - will not wumin - woman yer - your/youre ''maw ''- mother '' scunner/scunnered ''- pissed off/downer'' keep eh heid: stay calm, don't panic haw'd yer weeshed: '' be quiet, shut up'' gonae naw dae that: please don't do that/stop yer bums oot the windae: '' youre talking rubbish/trash/lying'' am a pure nick: '' I don't look very presentable'' oot yer face: drunk aff yer heid: ' '' daft/crazy/silly '''Whit's fur ye'll no go by ye: what will be will be Craft From her wee childhood, she helped Flint in his blacksmithing shop. Since the dwarven couple could not have any children of their own, they trained her the skills that any dwarven child would be taught. Ava is now an expert blacksmith, and loves making weapons of any kind. She loves to wake up early in the morning to go ore hunting most of the time leaving before the first signs of daylight. By mid-morning she returns and spends the daylight hours in the forge, bending the metal to her will and vision. Favorite Weapons If asked she could not give a single reply, rather it would be a few hours of conversation as she chatters on about her weapon collection. If asked to pick just one, she would say anything in twos and it has to match each other. She enjoys two handers more than a single sword and shield. Her collection is extensive, but one blade above all she carries with her. Named Zimmerstein after the recycled steins that it was forged from, Ava spent many months planning and crafting it at Flint's Forge. When asked why she crafted it from steins her answer was this. "Why not the mugs that holds the holy liquid of the Iron Gods. Blessed and worshiped by the Dwarven, it is a sign of our power on the battlefield. Hammer in one hand and stein in the other!" Category:Characters Category:The First Regiment Category:Human Category:House of Morgan Category:Blacksmiths Category:Soldiers Category:Footmen Category:Stormwindian